Shooting Star
by HarryPotterMadFanatic
Summary: A short story on how Harry proposes Ginny. Lots of panicking, fluff and humor. Worth taking a look! You won't be disappointed! Oneshot.


_**Hey Guys! This is my first Harry/Ginny fic! It's just my view on how Harry proposes Ginny. A little bit of humor, a little bit of fluff. :)**_

* * *

"Oh no I can't do this!" Harry cried for the umpteenth time that day.

"Harry, I'm sure you will be fine! You've got a great ring, magnificent robes, and your hair looks great!" Hermione said, trying to console Harry, who was checking his hair anxiously on the mirror.

"What if Ron bursts in, just like he did last time? What if Ginny is still in love with Dean? WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME?" Harry yelled in a panicked voice.

"You know very well that Ginny's in love with YOU, not Dean. As for Ron, I'll keep him distracted." said Hermione in an irritated voice.

"OK here I go. Wish me luck!" said Harry.

"Bye Harry. Have a great time." said Hermione, waving as Harry disapparated.

Harry arrived at the Burrow. His hand was shaking as he rang the doorbell.

The door flew open almost at once. It was Ron.

"Hey Harry! Ginny is almost ready. Why don't you sit down?" he said cheerily.

"Okay... "

As they went inside the kitchen, Harry asked hopefully "So you've got any plans for today?"

"Hermione's going to pay a visit, I think... Nobody's home." he added wickedly.

"Good!" exclaimed Harry a little too enthusiastically. Just then, Ginny came downstairs.

"Hey Ron how's my hair looking... Oh Harry you're here already!" said Ginny, turning pink. She was wearing a black dress which made Harry, if possible, more nervous.

"Hey Ginny... you ready?" asked Harry.

"Yeah. Let's go."

They arrived at Hogsmeade for their date. They had a lot of fun, except once Harry accidentally spilled butterbeer on Ginny's hair. It was almost night when they were walking home. They were coming nearer and nearer to the spot Harry had chosen for "the special moment".

"My hair feels sticky. You prat, you spoiled my hair!" Ginny said, laughing.

"It was an accident! But anyway, I think it looks much better now." Harry said, laughing along with Ginny, when he realized, they had arrived at the spot. It was beside a lake, where the moonlight shone over the surface. It was perfect.

"I had a great time today." said Ginny.

"Me too. I- er..." Harry immediately forgot the speech he was about to make.

"Yes?" asked Ginny curiously.

"I've got something to tell you. Uh... yeah. You know I love you. But-but... what was that? Oh yeah. I want to make this relation-"

"Hermione wrote this speech for you, didn't she?" asked Ginny, giggling.

"No! Well.. yeah. Anyway, I want to make this relationship official. GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY, WILL YOU-"

"SHH! Everyone's going to hear! You're so daft!" hissed Ginny.

"Sorry. Okay, where was I? Yeah. Ginny, will you marry me?" asked Harry, rummaging his pocket to bring out the small velvety box.

"AWWW!"

"Shut up, Ginny, let me finish."

"Sorry."

As Harry opened the box slowly to dramatically reveal the diamond ring he had bought for Ginny, it was definitely the wrong effect. The ring fell down on the ground, and it was several moments when Harry had to bend low to search for it in the ground. Ginny was smirking unhelpfully.

"Okay. Now let's be serious. Will you marry me?"

"Duh! Of course I will!"

Just as they were going to kiss, there was a _crack. _Ron and Hermione had just apparated in front of them.

"HARRY! I heard that you were going to propose Ginny!" yelled Ron.

"Which I already did."

"And I said yes, by the way." piped up Ginny.

Hermione screamed and ran to hug both of them. Ron looked unsure whether to smile or not.

Then, after some congratulating and hugging, Hermione said "We should go now. Bye guys." and pulled Ron by his wrist to the Hog's Head.

When they were gone, Ginny suddenly exclaimed "Look Harry! Shooting Star!"

Harry turned around. Indeed there was. And for that moment, he couldn't have wished for anything better.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you liked it! And also take a look on my first story "Bliss".**_**  
**_**Don't forget to review!**_**  
**_**CHEERS!  
-HarryPotterMadFanatic.**_


End file.
